Destinos Predecibles
by angel.negroo
Summary: Hermione se entera que su vida se escribe minuto a minuto en un extraño libro morado con letras doradas. Luego de unos años, notara que aquel libro, le sirvira para entender su vida.. y la de alguien mas.Es corto gente! Es un oneshot.


Dejen reviews pliss,

Mi one-shot.: 

En un intento por olvidarla se quiso suicidar. Pero no! Por que tuvo que llegar el? OkOk, esta bien que era su amigo, pero.. Que evitara su muerte en ese estado de shock en el que estaba.. era increible.   
Ahora caminaba por las calles de Londres con su sobretodo negro y su pelo rubio al viento. Que fuertes sensaciones habia experimentado y en tantas situaciones. Siempre buscaba distintos metodos de sacarla de su cabeza, pero aunque se metia con distintas mujerzuelas Hermione Granger era todo su cerebro, su mente y por sobretodo, su corazon. Tal era su confusion, tantos problemas tenia, tantos recuerdos malos y buenos conservava que no podia vivir... Se sentia abrumada.. Consumida.. Y sus sentimientos tenian nombre... como lo tenia su pasado su presente y su futuro.. Y ese era Draco Malfoy.  
En ese instante, sentada en la puerta de su edificio de Shugg Avenue, 55, Londres, en esa noche de verano.. Hermione miraba la gente pasar.   
Una señora gorda.. Con un pequines...  
Un hombre de unos 40.. seguramente volvia del trabajo.  
Una mujer con tres pequeños y muchisimas bolsas volvia del supermercado.  
Un hombre rubio de unos 20.. con un sobretodo negro.. se paraba en la vereda de enfrente y la miraba fijamente..  
"Esos ojos grises.. Yo los conozco de alguna parte.."  
"Ese pelo marron... enmarañado.. Donde lo vi..?"  
"Draco.."   
"Hermione.."  
Despues de 3 años... Lograron reconocerse.

FLASH BACK---   
En esa tarde azul marino.. Algo estaba por ocurrir.  
Una joven caminaba por los pasillos rumbo a la biblioteca. Porque tan tarde? Se hacercaba la noche.. Eran las 7 de la tarde.. Y ella se tomaba el lujo de seguir su camino.  
Un grupo de chicos molestaban a otro mas pequeño entre las estanterias polvorientas y misteriosas de la biblioteca.  
Cuando entro silenciosamente con su mochila colgada y su abrigo en manos Madame Pince estaba en la seccion prohibida con un profesor. Por suerte no la vio arrivar. Tampoco vio a Draco, sus amigos y al niño de segundo año. "Impredecible"  
-"La quinta busqueda".. "La quinta busqueda".. Anda.. donde te metiste..? Ah, aqui estas.- tomo un libro gordo de encuadernacion purpura y polvorienta. No se fijo, pero al lado de aquel volumen, habia otro, que en vez de letras gordas y doradas tenia letras flacas y plateadas. Ese era la edicion original del libro llamado "La quinta busqueda", un libro que trataba la defensa contra las artes oscuras para niveles de 6 y 7 año. Ella tomo el incorrecto. Bueno.. Mucho no lo lamento.  
Se sento en la mesa mas alejada, aquella que durante las tardes quedaba en la penumbra y si uno no hacia demaciado ruido, no lograban encontrarlo.  
Tomo de su mochila su cuaderno y su pluma.  
Abrio el libro.  
Un resplandor le ilumino la cara y supo que la adrenalina subia por sus brazos y el temor la invadia en todo su ser.  
"Pronto. Apagate..!"   
Y si. Se apago.  
Ese libro.. Era tan raro. Empezo a leer.. Decia algo asi:

_En un hospital de Londres una pareja miraba con ternura a su primera hija, recien nacida. Su pequeña cabecita con melenita marron oscuro tan suave como el algodon, y su piel dorada decian que el sol habia bajado a la Tierra para dorarle el cuerpo y la luna lo habia acompañado para entregarle su belleza. 15 De septiembre de 1981. __  
__En una mansion (dios sabe donde), Una partera ayudaba a una mujer a tener a su primer hijo. Un bebe rubio de piel blanca y ojos celestes griseaseos invitaban a compararlos con las estrellas. __  
__-Es un ser celestial.. Un angel.- la partera estaba imprecionada. __  
__26 De febrero de 1981. __  
__Muchos años pasaron, sus vidas eran tan distintas y .. ..._

-Oh dios. Me recuerda a..  
-Que haces aqui, Granger?  
-Malfoy yo..- cerro el libro de golpe. Pero no fue muy rapida, porque el joven pudo ver el nombre del volumen y le llamo la atencion. Tanto como para asustarlo.  
-Que haces con ese libro? Eso es mio!  
-No, te equivocas. Lo acabo de retirar de aquella estanteria..- lo observo, y luego su mirada se poso en el libro. Un extraño presentimiento la invadio y la primera fecha nombrada en el texto era la misma de su nacimiento.- Malfoy, que dia es tu cumpleaños?  
-¡No me cambies de tema, Granger! Te he dicho que es mi libro.  
-Solo dimelo, idiota.   
Oh, que inoportuna habia sido la castaña. Draco estaba de mal humor.  
La empujo contra la pared y coloco sus muñecas encima de su cabeza, todo sobre el muro. Se apoyo en ella con fuerza y brusquedad. Tanto que lagrimas saltaron de los ojos de la chica. Le susurro en el oido..  
-26 de Febrero si quieres saberlo.. No creo que sea para comprarme un regalo porque no seria normal en ti. Pero la proxima vez que me digas idiota, lo lamentaras.  
La solto de golpe haciendola caer. Ella se dio cuenta rapidamente... Pero Draco ya caminaba hacia la salida.  
-No lo has notado? El libro trata nuestras vidas!- El rubio se dio vuelta y la miro incredulo. Vista desde arriba, tirada en el suelo con la ropa desacomodada al igual que el pelo y con los labios rojos, Hermione no estaba nada mal. Pero no pudo perder la oportunidad de molestarla.  
-Si, claro. Sabes? Lei el libro. ¡Entero! Pero siempre habla de la chica como una joven bonita y madura.. Y bueno, no queda contigo. No. Definitivamente no habla de ti...  
-Solo callate... Mira..- le señalo justo aquella parte en que decia..:

_... sus vidas eran tan distintas ..._

-Me diras que no somos nosotros?  
Debio admitirlo. Su vida era TODO lo contrario a la de Hermione.  
-Si, puede ser. -. de nuevo intento irse.  
-Ven aqui! No te vayas.. es que no te llama la atencion?  
-Tu me llamas la atencion.  
Sin mas se fue.  
Hermione se quedo con esa frase en la cabeza y con la boca abierta. Solo tomo el libro y escurridizamente sin que Pince la escuchara se retiro muy detras de Draco y yendo hacia su sala comun.

Ya en su habitacion, avanzo como hasta la mitad del libro y vio que en una pagina decia: 

_  
__El solo queria irse, pero ella insistio en quedarse a examinar el extraño libro de nombre "La quinta Busqueda" que raramente tenia una historia conocida y familiar. __  
__-Ven aqui! No te vayas.. es que no te llama la atencion? __  
__-Tu me llamas la atencion. __  
__Luego se iba, ella tambien y tomaba el libro y leia y.. hojas en blanco..Pero de repente se escribio un poco mas endonde decia que el se iba al gran comedor a almorzar.. de nuevo hojas en blanco..._

-Increible.. Son nuestras vidas..- dirigio de nuevo la mirada al libro y leyo que Draco se levantaba y caminaba hacia una sala comun.. La de Gryffindor. Luego subia las escaleras femeninas y se paraba delante de una puerta y...  
Ella se levanto de su cama y abrio la puerta. Ahi lo vio. Hermoso y frio apoyado en el umbral de la puerta. Draco Malfoy.  
El la empujo hacia adentro.  
-Ok. quiero averiguar lo del libro quiero que averiguemos como funciona ese libro y quiero hacerlo contigo.. Porque tu..  
Se le corto la frase y la dejo pendiendo de un hilo invisible.. Flotando en el aire.  
-Yo..?  
-..Tu. Tu me llamas la atencion.  
-A que te refieres con..?  
-Digamos que simplemente.. Te necesito. Desesperadamente...  
Increiblemente Malfoy estaba a unos centimetros de Hermione e increiblemente la estaba besando..Ese beso que duro dias.. meses.. porque si bien sus reouniones estaban dedicadas a "descubrir como funcionaba el libro", Draco siempre encontraba el instante oportuno de acercarse a la castaña y probar el sabor de sus labios otra vez.  
Pero todo acabo tan pronto como comenzo.  
Cuando el año termino, y ellos se despidieron entre lagrimas y besos todo llego a un final. Pero un extraño final, uno que ellos creyeron llamar final, pero un libro no lo guardo. Ese libro que Hermione llevaba consigo desde aquel dia, nunca se volvio a abrir.. Nunca..?  
END OF FLASH BACK--- 

Cuando lo vio, sin pensarlo metio su mano en el bolso y saco un libro purpura con letras doradas, y lo abrio en la ultima hoja.

Alli solo decia..:

_En ese instante, ella abrio un libro y leyo que Draco se le acercaba y simplemente decia: ___

_-Te necesito._

-Hermione... Te necesito.

Fin.. )

Buenn, para sser sincera lo escribi en un momento que se me paso una idea por la cabeza y sin saber lo que hacia me puse a escribir, jaja, no estaba planeado.

Dejen reviews.

Besos, mica!


End file.
